1. Field
The present invention relates to communications systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods for segmenting and transmitting messages in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a wireless communications system messages are transmitted from a transmitter to a mobile receiver. Messages are transmitted in frames, wherein a frame defines a predetermined period of time and a protocol is the set of procedures used to perform a given set of operations, such as the exchange of information, wherein a protocol defines the constituent information transmitted in a frame. As wireless communications are performed through a shared air interface, reception quality is interference limited. Poor quality reception at the receiver may result in the loss of a transmitted frame of data, i.e., received signal is not recognizable due to the addition of interference signals. When a frame is lost, typically, the entire message (multiple frames) is retransmitted. Retransmission of an entire message uses bandwidth otherwise used for additional messages. Additionally, retransmission adds to the delay time of a system, and may result in unacceptable performance of the wireless communication system.
Therefore, there is a need for an accurate method of transmitting messages in a wireless communication system. Additionally, there is a need for an efficient method of retransmitting information in a wireless communication system.